Give yourself to me
by AkairoYuki
Summary: HakxYona, Modern A.U Two ex-highshool students grew up and got selected to be teachers in the same school. He was her highschool tormenter and she couldn't care less if he ever disappeared of her life. This is the story where their relationship develop to become real close friends or something more. (Warning: strong language)
1. My Boring Everyday

**Hellow fellow writers and dear readers! I'm very honored to have you visiting my story :) I'm kinda out of practice but I want to improve my writing skills, so please let me know what you think of my other stories as well! I'm counting on your reviews! :) Now let us start.**

 **This is a modern A.U (since if it wasn't an A.U I would have to follow the thinking of the authors and I am not good at it once I am not as genius minded as they are.) so I hope you like it. If you do, make sure to follow and favorite! I will encourage me to write more :)**

 _Yona's POV_

I open my eyes, slowly, not ready to process the information that surrounds me. I'm not sure why I woke up, but I start hearing a ringing sound that keeps on getting louder and louder on my head. Finally I realise what it's happening, it's my alarm ring. Panicking I stand straight up. WHAT TIME IS IT? AM I LATE? I relax when I realise it's 7:30. I don't have to worry. Work doesn't start until 9:30.

My name is Yona, I'm a 20 years old girl who decided to dye my hair red _ish_ -pink and gets weird looks at work. Everyday I have to travel 20km to get to my working place and _pretend_ to get along with my coworker, that is also my highschool tormenter and also the only person that really doesn't give me weird looks because of my hair. Why do I put up with him? Sometimes he's funny and he pays me coffee when he wants me to do his work. I accept the coffee, needless to say that I won't do his paperwork for him, I have enough paper to take care just by myself.

By 8:40 I'm leaving my loft and heading straight to the subway. I hate mornings. The streets are full with people, the cars poluting the precious air I breath, the men whistling to the first girl they see in a skirt or with high heels to say the least. I hate cities, but this was the only school that offered me a payment that met my expectations for the work I do and my skills. I consider myself as a woman that got her career life fulfilled in a very early age.

You might ask what is my job. It's not a big surprise really. I'm a teacher. What do I teach? History. History is a very important subject in my opinion. Most of my students ask me what do we need History for. Today's society says to leave other's lives alone and do not bother ourselves with it and live our own boring lives. So my students often say that they don't really care about all those dead people, because that's just what they are, _dead people_. And it's true, but in my perspective, we can learn a lot from History, like **_what not to do_** and learn from others mistakes. But it isn't my fault if the students are not interested in learning to be civilized people, it's not my concern. I'm there to teach and catch the students attention to the matters I am lectioning. Even though it's not my concern that they don't want to learn, I like to have them paying attention to what I say, so I like to make fun of some of the big historical personalities, because some are extremely ridiculous. So far it has worked, so I'll keep doing it.

As I enter the big edifice the bell rings, the first hour is over and not much time after, Hak, my lovely coworker and fellow teacher ( he's the sports teacher, and the students love him because he's funny and his classes **_are not_** _boring_. ), enters the teacher's resting room. As he always does, he notices my presence and throws me a smile.

"Hello, cutiepie did you sleep warm and comfy?"- I roll my eyes, there we go, hitting on me again. No matter what I answer, he will always have some kind of innuendo or flirt to throw at me. So let's just get this over with.

"Yes, I did, thank you very much, and you? How many woman did you fuck last night?"- He chuckles, because one does not have skill or time to laugh like a person does.

"Now, now, baby, no need to get jealous, I can spend a little time in your place if that's what you wish."

"Keep dreaming, the illusion world is a great world to live in." Those are my final words before I exit the teacher's room and head for the classroom, just after I got the paper where the student's name and their class was written on.

One more day to live, one more day be happy (or not).

 **Thank you so much for reading!**

 **Once more I ask gently of you to favorite and follow, it helps a lot! Also review so I know what am I doing wrong and what do you think of the general idea of the A.U.**

 **My chapters are usually very short because I'm often afraid of contradicting myself.**

 **I'm contradicting my personality so much I don't even know, I hate History so much, it doesn't contibute for my happiness in anything, oh well. See you next chapter if you keep around! :)**

 **XoXo - Yuki**


	2. An Unexpected Reunion

**I'm back!**

 **The first chapter wasn't very popular huh? But, oh well, I'm gonna keep trying to get your attention!**

 **I guess that, from now on** **is where the action is going to take place. (Little spoiler) Yona is going to meet Soo-won her first highschool crush and guess who's not going to like that meeting very much? Yep, you guessed it, Hak.**

 **Keep in touch and follow and favorite if you're interested in what's going to happen next!**

 **Also I'm always curious to know what are you guys thinking about, I might be out of ideas sometimes so I might lose track a bit and not upload so often, I am willing to read your ideas of how you expect it's gonna go so I can write the story in funtion of your expectations and not let any of you down!**

 **Okay I'm a bit boring with these big entry texts, let's resume our story. :)**

 _Yona's POV:_

It's 19:15 and I'm heading home by now. The streets are a little more silent than in the morning. Families are reunited at their places getting dinner ready and watching TV. As for me, a single woman who works as a teacher, I only have time to eat a sandwich as I plan the next day's class and start planning the tests that my students will be having 2 weeks from there.

No, teacher's lives are not easy, but we can't really complain, we recieve a reasonable amount of money that lets us live a reasonable life. There are always someone that carries a worse life than we do, there's always someone in a worse condition than us.

Lost in thoughts I bump into someone as I turn the next corner, I mumble an apology before I look up. Long blonde hair, skinny, blue eyes.

"Soo-won!" I exclaim in surprise, it's been 2 years since we lost touch ( and half a year since I've dyed my hair this unnatural colour ). He looks confused at me, as wondering who am I and how do I know him, but it's not long before he recognises me.

"Yona!" He smiles at me. Oh that smile, it can make you swoon ( **pun intended** ) and your knees go weak. Soo-won was my highschool years crush. He's a nice guy, charismatic, smart, gentle, kind, generous, funny. Literally everything you could wish for in a man. "How long has it been since we've last seen each other?"

"2 years I guess" I smile gently. "What an unexpected reencounter huh? What have you been doing? Where have you been?" For a moment I'd like to forget I have work to do, but there's just so much to ask, and so much I want to know. I might as well be honest. Our first love as a teenager is something magical, and something we may never forget, that will always leave us a scar on our hearts, because our first love as a teenager never works out. But if life gives you a second chance you might as well take it, right? Not 10 minutes later we had each other's cellphone number so it would be easier to reach each other and plan a coffee night or a dinner, something like that.

After we say our goodbyes I start walking home again with a foolish smile on my lips. I know he's like this with every other woman: caring, he listens and always exceeds your expectation when you're looking up for that gentleman attitude of his. I will try to give this love another shot, after all, since I saw him my heartbeat just kept on rising.

 _Hak's POV:_

As I walk down the street I noticed something I probably shouldn't. Yona and a blonde guy exchanging phone numbers. But...I know that long blonde hair from somewhere. But right now I don't know where from, and that's bugging me. I start walking again like nothing's wrong. I pull my phone out of my pocket to further pretend I'm just a normal sidewalker and _**not a stalker**_. Just when the man sits down at the bus stop and I take a good look at his face as I pass by, that I finally notice who he is. Soo-won, the guy that stole the heart of the girl whom I was in love with. Of course that I mYself broke a few girl's hearts, but it was not my fault that I was in love with someone else.

I wonder what his intentions are, what does he want from Yona. I'm not enjoying the situation right now, so I'll keep a close eye on those two. But for now, I'll keep quiet, I promise I will only take action if there is a moment when I see clearly that Yona's life is in risk, my girl. **_Fuck_ Soo-won**. And I won't lose to the blonde no more, Yona was supposed to be mine, and not anyone else's. And surely I won't hand over the girl of my dreams to a criminal.

 **Well, that's it! Another chapter. What a cliff hanger huh? I'm following a little bit the manga for starters.**

 **In my fanfiction Yona and Soo-won** ** _are not_** **cousins. Simply ex-colleagues. From now on action is going to take place as I promised, so keep a close eye! See you next time. Don't forget to review!**

 **XoXo -Yuki**


	3. Flashback

**Heyooooo! I'm back, I hope it hasn't been too long and I'm still on time to update this fanfiction.**

 **So, Yeah, as you can read by this chapter's name this is going to be a little Flashback about their highschool days.**

 **Without any delay, let's start our chapter:**

 _FLASHBACK TO THEIR 10TH YEAR_

 _Hak's POV_

I am still a 10th year, my grades aren't exceptionally high, I'm taller and more muscular than the 12th years, girls are usually all around me and inviting me, and my best friend, to go to karaoke on some weekend. I don't mind accompany them, but to be honest those aren't the girls I want the company of.

I just never have the chance to go out with the only girl I want.

People usually give her funny looks because of her abnormal hair colour, but I actually like her hair. She has this unusual dark red hair colour, it's beautiful really. She stands out in a crowd, she can't go anywhere without people commenting on her appearance, but I, somehow, am different from those people. I don't mind her hair colour, when she blushes she is adorable. Unfortunately she never blushes and smiles at me.

Everytime I see her on that nervous state she's always with a blonde guy. He was one of my childhood friends, but time passes and we decided we weren't that friendly as we thought we were back then. He wears a high pony tail due to his enormous hair that most of the girls envied and adored, as for myself, I think he looks ridiculously gay.

Everytime I see her with him, she is smiling brightly. Everytime the conversations turns to her hair, he tells her that when he sees the sunset sky he's reminded of her. **_Cheesy._** But I don't get to say that, because I think about a lot of things I want to say about her beauty that's one thousand more times more cheesy than that... Like, all the time.

My best friend brings me back to reality, I didn't even noticed I was in a dream state.

"Hey, did you hear what I just said?" Jae-ha asks me. This guys isn't as right in the head as you'd think. At 14 he decided he wanted to dye his hair green and ** _he did it._** I shake my head no.

Jae-ha rolls his eyes and sighs. "Your damsel just passed by us. Are you really **O.K**? You never ignore her presence."

"I am, but seeing her in my imagination or in real life is just kinda of the same thing, diference is, in my dreams I can ask her anything and she accepts my request of mine, in real life she just prefers me to be a thousand miles away." I sigh and look around, scanning the whole school ground for her tiny figure finding her entering the edifice with her books held close to her breas- **chest.**

My buddy slams his hand on my back and I suddenly lose balance and almost fall forwards, but before I can open my mouth to call him a son of a _**big fat cow**_ he was already talking.

"Go get her and invite her out, I didn't want to hang out with you after school today anyway."

"That's a nice thing to say." I spat sarcastically after his comment.

 _Yona's POV_

I'm not the type of girl that is exactly the definition of popular. People look at me, and talk about me, but it's not in the nicest ways, after all I'm best friends with the most popular guy in school... He's also the guy I have a crush on.

I had always wanted a large group of friends, but the world was against me and I didn't have any of that. My only friend was Soo-won (the popular guy), and seemed like this really annoying guy wanted to get close to me, but I kept rejecting him.

You know, for someone like me with this such intense need to be liked, you'd have deducted that I would had figured out how to be less of an asshole by now. You're wrong.

I've talked with the school's psychologist about this matter, and her conclusions were, that I'm so used to people trying to make fun and hurt me that, as soon as someone approaches me, I start to let my instincts take full control of my actions. That's how I once ended up in the director's office. Apparently biting of a piece of skin of a girl's arm who's trying to **_drown_ _me_** on a bathroom's _toilet water_ isn't ** _very nice_**. I got scolded and 1 week suspension, she got pity from all the students and teachers. From there on, I was just the little red haired bitch. Except for 2 people that accepted me as I referred before.

With my thoughts driving me away from reality I didn't even hear the heavy footsteps approaching me and my locker, when I close it, I am face-to-face **(a waaaay to close face-to-face)** with the raven haired man.

"Kyah-" I let out a time scream of surprise. As soon as I realise I sounded cute I put both hands over my mouth blushing madly. I could see him watching me closely with a weird stare and a drop of blood running down his nose. "W-what do you want?" I stutter after recomposing myself.

He takes a hand to the nape of his neck rubbing lightly, looking away from me. I watch him closely, I swear, if he tries to say one more dirty pick up line I will-

"I just want to spend some time with you. I know I've been a pain in the ass and I want to make it up to you. Are you free this Friday? I want to take you to go dinner somewhere."

His sudden apology made me look at his face as if someone would look to a flying cow. What in the heavens was going on? I crossed my arms over my torso and cleared my throat lightly trying to sound unaffected by my confusion.

"I want you to know that I don't particularly like your presence."

"I kno-"

"Sometimes you're a jackass and sometimes you're a gentleman."

"Yeah, that's becaus-"

"You're confusing and I don't get you."

"What about an answer to my request...?"

I sigh and smile softly. He's so persistent.

"I'll give it a thought."

I am not looking at his face, but I can _ **feel**_ him smiling at me.

After a few seconds of silence he hands me a piece of paper and I eye it carefully.

"That's my phone number, call me when you have an answer." After that he gave me one last smile - this one I actually saw, and I am not going to lie, his smile is beautiful, it suits him- and moved away. I just stared at his back as he exited the edifice to the school's yard. I couldn't help it, maybe I'll accept his invitation.

 **XxXxXxX**

 **That's it for today.**

 **The next chapters I'm planning on all of them being about their highschool lives and how their relationship developed and then broke (as you could see in the first 2 chapters, she is really annoyed by his presence).**

 **Thank you all for reading, please favourite and follow if you enjoyed this still too little fanfiction, and review if you'd like me to improve something on my writting, I really don't mind if you criticize me, just don't make it offensive.**

 **Bye bye beauties**

 **-Yuki**


End file.
